


Trời cao chú định

by Tami



Category: Hạo Lỗi
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/pseuds/Tami
Summary: huanjunzai
Relationships: Lưu Hạo Nhiên/Ngô Lỗi





	1. 1-7

Trời cao chú định 【1-5】

★ hạo lỗi cao trung hướng, 5k, HE

★ thượng một cái hào bị đóng cửa, trọng phát một chút

【 một 】

“Uy, tiểu tráng ngươi tỉnh sao, ta tìm ngươi có chút chuyện này.”

“Làm gì nha ngươi, đây là chủ nhật hảo đi, lại không đi học ngươi như thế nào có thể sớm như vậy cho ta gọi điện thoại nha ta ca, ta tối hôm qua thượng còn thức đêm chơi game đâu, có phiền hay không người”.

Sáng sớm thượng đã bị đánh thức người thật sự phi thường phẫn nộ, chủ nhật như thế nào còn không thể làm người hảo hảo ngủ nha. Nhưng một phút đồng hồ về sau hắn liền thành công thanh tỉnh lại đây. Hắn nghe được hắn chơi mười mấy năm bạn bè tốt bình tĩnh vững vàng nói cho hắn “Ta có thể là cái gay, tiểu tráng, ta đêm qua phát hiện.” Sau đó Lý tiểu tráng bởi vì trong nháy mắt kịp thời không có nói ra lời nói tới

Gọi điện thoại chính là Ngô Lỗi, ở thành phố H trọng điểm cao trung thượng cao nhị.

Ngày hôm qua là thứ bảy, cao nhị sinh học tập áp lực rất đại, ban ngày viết viết bài thi nhìn xem thư, sau đó buổi tối 9 giờ nhiều thời điểm Ngô Lỗi đang ở trong nhà ăn dưa hấu xem TV, đột nhiên di động liền có tin tức nhắc nhở, bạn cùng phòng trong đàn có người kêu tưởng ước đi ktv thả lỏng, kỳ thật cũng chính là tưởng buổi tối đi ra ngoài suốt đêm chơi. Vốn dĩ trường học đồng học gia đều trụ ly trường học không xa, hơn nữa xem cái khác bạn cùng phòng đều đã nhanh chóng mà chờ mong cho đáp lại, Ngô Lỗi liền không có cự tuyệt, ở trong đàn ứng thanh hảo sau đó hỏi địa chỉ tính toán trước đuổi qua đi chờ bọn họ. Cha mẹ này chu đều đi công tác không ở nhà cũng tỉnh đi thuyết phục hắn l làm chính mình suốt đêm phiền toái.

Chờ Ngô Lỗi đến KTV thời điểm hắn một vị bạn cùng phòng thế nhưng đã tới rồi, chiếu trong đàn phát phòng hào đi tìm đi mở cửa liền nghe thấy bên trong một người khàn cả giọng ca hát. Vốn dĩ đến nơi này cũng chưa cái gì vấn đề, đơn giản là vài người ăn chút nhi đồ ăn vặt ca hát sau đó mệt mỏi liền chơi chơi game. Nhưng là hôm nay buổi tối tới rồi rạng sáng 1 giờ nhiều nên ngừng nghỉ thời điểm hắn một cái bạn cùng phòng Lưu soái lại tới tân chủ ý: “Uy, ta di động có hôm nay mới vừa tìm được video mới, chúng ta nếu không đừng ở chỗ này nhi ngủ, cùng nhau xem bái.” Chính là cái này đề nghị làm chính hắn suy nghĩ cả đêm sau đó ở sáng sớm ai về nhà nấy lúc sau liền cấp Lý tiểu tráng gọi điện thoại. Hắn phía trước không phải không bồi bạn cùng phòng cùng nhau xem qua, biết chính mình vẫn luôn phản ứng không lớn lại chưa từng nghĩ nhiều, thẳng đến đêm qua Lưu soái vô tâm nói câu: Đá chồng chất ngươi như thế nào trước nay không cùng chúng ta cùng nhau có phản ứng quá, ngươi không phải là cái đồng tính luyến ái đi. Sau đó chính là mấy cái bạn cùng phòng cười vang.

Ngô Lỗi biết đây là bạn cùng phòng vô tâm một câu vui đùa, cho nên hơi chút phối hợp cười cười cũng không có quá lớn hoảng loạn. Nhưng những lời này lại là thật sự ở hắn trong đầu lóe một chút, hơn nữa lấy khoa học tự nhiên sinh tư duy nghiêm túc chải vuốt hạ lâu như vậy tới nay tình huống, sau đó suy nghĩ lúc sau hắn cảm thấy, này có thể là thật sự.

Chờ Ngô Lỗi trong đầu hồi thả một lần có cái này ý niệm sở hữu nguyên nhân, mới nghe được Lý tiểu tráng mạnh mẽ trấn định hướng hắn xác nhận hắn nói chính là thật vậy chăng, không phải là ở trò đùa dai đậu hắn. Ngô Lỗi khẳng định đáp lại. Sau đó hai người lâm vào mê giống nhau trầm mặc, Lý tiểu tráng trong nháy mắt không biết nói cái gì, Ngô Lỗi cái gì đều không nghĩ nói. Hắn không lo lắng bạn tốt không tiếp thu được chính mình, cái này hắn có tin tưởng, cho nên hắn cũng liền đi theo Lý tiểu tráng cùng nhau trầm mặc, chờ hắn tiêu hóa xong lại tiếp theo thảo luận.

【 nhị 】

“Kia… Ngươi tính toán làm sao bây giờ, là thuận theo tự nhiên vẫn là trước tìm người thử xem?” Đã khôi phục bình tĩnh Lý tiểu tráng phản ứng đầu tiên quả nhiên không hổ đối tốt nhất bạn bè tốt danh hiệu.

“Ta cũng không xác định làm sao bây giờ, này rốt cuộc chỉ là ta suy đoán, tuy rằng… Đây là sự thật khả năng tính rất lớn.” Nói như vậy này đại khái là mục tiêu kiên định hơn nữa một đường xuôi gió xuôi nước Ngô Lỗi này mười mấy năm qua đụng tới lớn nhất vấn đề, không phải nói nhiều khó tiếp thu hoặc là nhiều khó xử lý, lại là chân chính đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa, hoàn toàn không có bất luận cái gì dự báo cùng chuẩn bị cưỡng bách bị tiếp thu.

“Kỳ thật đã không có việc gì tiểu tráng, bởi vì sự tình quá đột ngột cho nên vẫn là có chút sốt ruột sớm như vậy cho ngươi gọi điện thoại, ngươi còn có thể tiếp theo ngủ, ta trước treo, buổi tối thấy.” Nghe hoàn toàn cùng bình thường vô dị thanh tuyến, Lý tiểu tráng hơi hơi hé miệng chung quy là cái gì đều nói không nên lời chỉ có thể nhỏ giọng trở về tái kiến sau đó treo điện thoại.

Bởi vì bức màn không kéo ra, trong phòng vẫn là âm thầm, vừa mới chui ra ổ chăn nhìn cũng là thực ngủ ngon bộ dáng, tiếp tục bổ giác sở hữu điều kiện đều đã phù hợp, nhà ở chủ nhân lại chỉ có thể bực bội xoa xoa tóc toản đi buồng vệ sinh rửa mặt. “Đã xảy ra loại chuyện này còn có thể tiếp theo ngủ ta đây đến có bao nhiêu đại tâm a…”

“Đá chồng chất ngươi cuối tuần bài thi viết sao? Ta đi xong KTV ngủ cả ngày, vừa mới thiếu chút nữa ngủ quên. Tới lúc sau mới nghĩ đến chúng ta tác nghiệp… A, nhân sinh quả thực quá hắc ám!” Ngô Lỗi nội tâm nho nhỏ cười trộm, cảm thán chính mình cái này vĩnh viễn không dài tâm bạn cùng phòng, trên tay đã đem muốn giao muốn giảng một chồng bài thi đưa qua đi, thành công thu hoạch một cái đưa cho chúa cứu thế một cái tán ánh mắt. Lần này liền trên mặt đều có cười, này bạn cùng phòng thật là quá đậu.

“Ai, Ngô Lỗi, ngươi cái kia bằng hữu lại tới tìm ngươi, thật là không chê phiền toái, mỗi ngày xa như vậy chạy tới.” Bên này còn không có đem đồ vật bỏ vào cái bàn đâu, liền sau khi nghe thấy môn có đồng học tiếp đón. Chỉ có thể chạy nhanh buông cặp sách cùng thư đi ra ngoài.

“Nhạ, cho ngươi cái thứ tốt, ta hôm nay đánh với ngươi xong điện thoại lúc sau suy nghĩ một ngày, sau đó thượng diễn đàn cho ngươi tìm cái này, kỳ thật ta tìm nhưng nhiều, bất quá lo lắng không quá chính quy cho nên ta chính mình đều đi vào trước nhìn, sau đó còn trò chuyện riêng hỏi các loại bọn họ ý kiến, chọn nhất chính quy một cái cho ngươi.” Ngô Lỗi nhìn trong tay một chuỗi con số cảm thấy não nội thình thịch nhảy dựng lên… “Ngươi không phải là nói đây là các loại đồng tính tuyến hạ tụ hội đi? Hơn nữa ngươi còn tìm nhưng nhiều đều chính mình đi vào trước qua?” Quả nhiên nghe được khẳng định trả lời, lại còn có tràn đầy đều là cầu khích lệ ta nhất bổng ngữ khí…

“Cái này trong đàn ngươi cũng ở?” “Đúng vậy, ta sau khi xem xong cảm thấy cái này tốt nhất, cho nên ta đem cái khác đều lui sau đó lưu tại cái này trong đàn cùng ngươi cùng nhau chơi.” “Cảm ơn ngươi tiểu tráng… Ngươi mau hồi ban đi, đợi chút tiết tự học buổi tối đi học” “Hành, ta đây đi lên lạp!”

Hai tiết tiết tự học buổi tối thượng xong chính là ban sẽ, Ngô Lỗi nghe chủ nhiệm lớp đại đoạn đại đoạn không hề dinh dưỡng nói chuyện, vẫn là lấy ra viết một chuỗi con số tờ giấy nhỏ. Chính mình trước nay không như vậy chơi đùa, tiên tiến đàn hẳn là không có gì vấn đề đi, hơn nữa tiểu tráng còn ở trong đàn, chính hắn một người ngốc tại bên trong đại khái càng dễ dàng bị người bắt cóc. Trộm lấy ra di động đưa vào sau đó tìm tòi, thành phố B KTV tuyến hạ tụ hội đàn ánh vào mi mắt, hẳn là chính là cái này. Cơ hồ ở xin trong nháy mắt liền nhắc nhở đã tiến vào.

“Đá chồng chất ngươi tiến vào lạp!” Sau đó liền nhìn đến nháy mắt rút về này tin tức. Ngô Lỗi đối cái này bạn tốt quả thực vô lực, bất quá may mắn rút về còn rất nhanh. Đang nghĩ ngợi tới liền nhìn đến có người nói chuyện: “Nha, hôm nay thế nhưng tới hai cái tân nhân, hoan nghênh.” “Cảm ơn hoan nghênh, ngươi hảo.” Nói xong lúc sau tựa hồ liền mất đi hứng thú, đóng di động yên lặng chờ ban sẽ kết thúc.

“Đá chồng chất… Tên nhưng thật ra không tồi, không biết họ gì, cái này hẳn là mới là thật tiến đàn, bất quá mới vừa tiến đàn ngay cả tên đều bại lộ ra tới hắn này bằng hữu là thật sự cấp lực…” Lúc này ở sau lưng cười trộm Lưu hạo nhiên tâm tình không tồi.

【 tam 】

Nhập đàn đối Ngô Lỗi tới nói chỉ là cái đặc biệt tiểu nhân nhạc đệm, thậm chí chỉ là bằng hữu tùy tiện giúp hắn vào một cái đàn, nhưng có khi không thể không thừa nhận, có chút nhìn như bình bình đạm đạm việc nhỏ cũng vẫn cứ có thể có khó lòng đoán trước ảnh hưởng.

Đây là đương Ngô Lỗi cơm nước xong liền tự nhiên mở ra đàn khi phát hiện, chờ ý thức được chính mình click mở lúc nào đã nhìn đến khung thoại, dứt khoát hướng lên trên phiên nổi lên tin tức.

Kỳ thật xem xuống dưới đều là chút không có gì dinh dưỡng hạt lao, chỉ là trên cùng còn có rất nhiều đối chính mình hoan nghênh, bởi vì ban sẽ đóng di động cho nên không có nhìn đến, hiện tại lại hồi phục cũng có vẻ có điểm ngốc, còn không bằng trực tiếp làm như nhìn không tới.

Phát giác chính mình đã không biết nghĩ đến đâu nhi suy nghĩ, chạy nhanh đem ý tưởng thu lui ra ngoài đàn giao diện liền đột ngột nhìn đến liên hệ người nơi đó lộ rõ màu đỏ con số “1”.

Click mở liền nhìn đến “Sáu nguyên xin thêm ngươi vì bạn tốt”, mơ hồ có điểm quen mắt hình cái đầu liền điểm đồng ý, trở về câu hảo liền hoàn toàn không có tiếp tục tâm tình, vừa vặn nghe được đi ra ngoài ăn cơm bạn cùng phòng đều đã trở lại cũng liền thu di động.

Cao nhị ăn sống xong cơm trở về đại bộ phận vẫn là học tập, làm dẫn đầu nhân vật chúng ta lỗi tuy rằng tiết tự học buổi tối nghiêm túc cẩn trọng phấn đấu tiết tự học buổi tối hai tiết khóa, nhưng cũng không dám ỷ vào thành tích hảo mà ở nơi này đánh phiêu.

Trừ bỏ cá biệt người bạn cùng phòng chơi game mà phát ra đứt quãng nói chuyện phiếm thanh, ký túc xá từng người mở ra đèn bàn vẫn là ngao tới rồi hơn mười một giờ, thẳng đến đại gia nhỏ giọng nói ngủ ngon, di động lại là cũng không có bất luận cái gì động tĩnh.

Lưu hạo nhiên thêm hoàn hảo hữu liền điểm vào nhân gia động thái, tổng cộng cũng không mấy cái, phần lớn là trò chơi chụp hình khoe ra hoặc là du lịch ảnh chụp, chỉ là ở cuối cùng có mấy trương chụp ảnh chung, nhìn dáng vẻ là sơ trung đồng học, căn cứ phía dưới bình luận thế nhưng cũng bị hắn đoán được cái nào là bản nhân.

Thật là cái tiểu soái ca, cùng đồng học đi ra ngoài chơi, thanh thanh sảng sảng, trên mặt mang theo chút vui vẻ, nhìn thực thông minh. Bản thân chỉ là bởi vì nhất thời nhàm chán mà đối đàn nội tân nhân chú ý thế nhưng vào lúc này thật sự gợi lên điểm hứng thú.

Lui trở lại khung chat đánh vấn an rồi lại xóa rớt, đã buổi tối lại không có gì lý do đi quấy rầy nhân gia. Chỉ có thể đáng tiếc đóng di động phiên xuống giường đi xuống xoát đề.

Đến buổi tối nằm ở trên giường ngủ khi mới lại mơ hồ nhớ tới chuyện này tới, cũng nhớ không rõ đều suy tư cái gì, chỉ biết cuối cùng giống như mơ mơ màng màng quyết định dù sao đều ở cùng cái trong đàn, này trận trước tiên ở trong đàn liêu, chờ quan hệ cũng đủ chín lại thêm bạn tốt đi.

【 bốn 】

Cao trung sinh hoạt về cơ bản đều là giống nhau, đơn giản là ban ngày ở lớp phấn khởi ý chí chiến đấu nhất biến biến xoát đề, đến buổi tối liền lung tung rửa mặt xong nói chuyện tào lao vài câu, thiệt tình giả ý đều còn không biết, biểu đạt bạn cùng phòng tình lúc sau liền lẫn nhau không quấy rầy hồi chính mình trên giường bắt đầu buổi tối giành giật từng giây cạnh tranh, không ai dám bảo đảm hữu dụng, nhưng càng không ai dám lấy cái này tới đánh cuộc chính mình ở lớp trường học nội xếp hạng. Ngô Lỗi không rõ ràng lắm đến tột cùng có hay không thiệt tình nhiệt tình yêu thương học tập thả nguyện ý trả giá nỗ lực học sinh, dù sao hắn biết chính mình không thuộc về kia một loại trung bất luận cái gì một cái. Nhưng cũng may hắn biết chính mình nghĩ muốn cái gì nên làm cái gì, đến nỗi có thích hay không, vui vẻ không tắc không ở hắn tự hỏi đệ nhất thuận vị.

Cảm giác được tất cả mọi người đều dần dần tắt đèn súc vào trong ổ chăn, ký túc xá chỉ còn chính mình giường còn có điểm ánh sáng, đột nhiên lấy lại tinh thần phát hiện đã rất vãn, nhanh chóng thu thập khởi chính mình phi thường thiển một chút về học tập thương cảm. Quá hai ngày chính là kỳ trung khảo thí, đối bọn họ cao một học sinh tới giảng xem như một hồi thăm dò thực lực đại chiến, hắn không cần có quá nhiều ý tưởng, trước thành công đối mặt khảo thí mới là cần thiết sự tình. Kỳ thật Ngô Lỗi trong lòng có rất nhiều về chính mình, về học tập, về tương lai ý tưởng, nhưng ở thuận lợi hoàn thành cha mẹ chờ mong phía trước, hắn chỉ có thể đem hết toàn lực chiếu thi đại học chạy đi, chuyện khác áp tiến đáy lòng không nghĩ cũng coi như làm không có thôi.

Lại tỉnh lại cũng vẫn như cũ là tất cả mọi người cơ hồ đồng dạng sinh hoạt, đại gia bận bận rộn rộn chiếu một mục tiêu đi trước. Chẳng qua nghỉ ngơi khi đã bị chủ nhiệm lớp thông tri cụ thể kỳ trung khảo thí thời gian liền ở bổn chu thứ năm thứ sáu, cơ hồ ở thông tri nháy mắt liền rõ ràng cảm giác được lớp nội càng trầm trọng một chút bầu không khí, vốn dĩ thấp thấp mà từng mảnh cười đùa thanh chậm rãi yên lặng đi xuống. Ngô Lỗi ở lão sư rời đi sau bĩu môi sau đó cúi đầu tiếp tục khái chính mình vật lý bài thi. Hắn không thích loại này có chứa rất lớn áp lực bầu không khí, bởi vì hắn quá dễ dàng đã chịu ảnh hưởng, rất dễ dàng liền mất đi một ngày hảo tâm tình. Cũng may không quá biểu hiện ra ngoài, cũng không có đồng học chú ý tới. Có lẽ cho dù biểu hiện ra không vui, cũng không có người tới cẩn thận chú ý.

Cả ngày làm từng bước quá khứ, đến buổi tối rửa mặt điểm đột nhiên thu được tin tức, sáu nguyên hỏi hắn cả ngày cũng chưa ở trong đàn xuất hiện ở vội cái gì. Hắn lúc này mới đột nhiên nhớ lại trước một ngày bỏ thêm đàn, còn cùng trong đàn người bỏ thêm bạn tốt. Nghĩ nghĩ cũng không có giấu tất yếu liền nói thẳng chính mình muốn chuẩn bị kỳ trung khảo thí mấy ngày nay đại khái là không có thời gian ở trong đàn chơi. Đối phương tỏ vẻ lý giải sau liền nói ngủ ngon không hề có động tĩnh.

Lưu hạo nhiên kỳ thật cũng không có thời gian ở trong đàn nói chuyện phiếm, hắn chỉ là buổi tối nghỉ ngơi khi đột nhiên nghĩ đến này đẹp tiểu nam sinh sau đó đi nhìn đàn, phát hiện cùng chính mình giống nhau hoàn toàn không mạo phao, thuận tay click mở khung chat hỏi đối phương đang làm gì. Đương đối phương trả lời nói chuẩn bị kỳ trung khảo thí khi hắn yên lặng ở trong đầu nói câu: “Hảo thảm, cùng chính mình giống nhau thảm.” Đồng dạng phải trải qua khảo thí tra tấn chính mình không có bất luận cái gì lập trường đáng thương người khác. Nhanh nhẹn nói ngủ ngon sau cũng theo bạn cùng phòng bắt đầu đèn bàn đánh đêm.

Trung gian vài thiên hai người đều không có bất luận cái gì liên hệ, từng người chuẩn bị khảo thí. Ngô Lỗi là ở chủ nhật buổi tối khai xong ban sẽ ở ký túc xá xem WeChat bằng hữu vòng khi xoát đến sáu nguyên, đã phát chính mình giữa trưa ăn bữa tiệc lớn ảnh chụp. Hắn điểm cái tán lui về phía sau ra bằng hữu vòng chọc khai đối phương nói chuyện phiếm giao diện nói cho đối phương nói chính mình đã khảo xong rồi, thứ hai liền sẽ ra thành tích có chút khẩn trương. Phát xong chơi vài phút không có chờ đến đối phương trả lời liền đóng di động. Hắn chỉ là đột nhiên nhìn đến đối phương cho nên đã phát câu nói, vài phút không chiếm được trả lời cơ hồ liền mất đi tiếp tục nói chuyện với nhau hứng thú.

【 năm 】

Lại lần nữa cảm thấy nhẹ nhàng kia khẳng định chỉ có thể là kỳ trung khảo thí qua đi, đi vào cao trung sau lần đầu tiên đại khảo ở đại gia cũng không như vậy khẩn trương cảm giác trung thuận lợi kết thúc, tuy nói giáo nội bầu không khí khẩn trương, nhưng đặt mình trong với trong đó cá nhân ngược lại giác không ra đặc thù cảm thụ tới, giống nhau ôn tập giống nhau viết đề, kết quả có sơ qua bất đồng thôi. Lớp chỗ ngồi, lão sư thiên vị, đối tân học giáo thích ứng trình độ lần này khảo thí sau có lẽ có thể dần dần biểu hiện ra tới.

Mà quốc nội cao trung lợi hại nhất thả mỗi cái trường học đều chuẩn bị tính chất đặc biệt chính là ra phân mau, thượng thứ sáu kết thúc khảo thí, Ngô Lỗi chủ nhật buổi tối đến giáo liền ở ban sẽ thượng nghe lão sư giảng cuối tuần tam trường học muốn tổ chức toàn hiệu khen ngợi đại hội, cao trung ba cái niên cấp thành tích khen ngợi thống nhất tiến hành. Giảng quá trình chân chính làm được tình cảm mãnh liệt mênh mông, hoàn toàn thành công điều động lớp học sinh tình cảm mãnh liệt. Vô luận thành tích tốt xấu, không ai không chờ mong ra thành tích ngày đó. Ngô Lỗi ở thấp thỏm trung tiếp thu đến trên bục giảng chủ nhiệm lớp ở chỗ chính mình ngẫu nhiên đối diện khi lộ ra vui mừng tươi cười định định tâm thần, cao trung trận đầu chiến dịch, hẳn là ổn.

Mà cao nhị bên này bởi vì tất cả mọi người đều biết cố định lưu trình, chỉ chỉ cần thông tri một chút khai khen ngợi đại hội thời gian địa điểm liền bắt đầu giảng càng vì quan trọng đề tài, định trao giải người. Trường học truyền thống vẫn luôn là cao tam ưu tú học sinh vì cao nhị đoạt giải giả trao giải, cao nhị vì cao một trao giải. Giống nhau trao giải người sẽ dựa theo trước kia thành tích trước tiên định hảo, một là khẳng định này thành tích, nhị là làm khích lệ, rốt cuộc thành tích trượt xuống liền sẽ xuất hiện chính mình làm trao giải nhân vi học đệ phát thưởng, mà chính mình lại dừng ở mặt sau không chiếm được bất luận cái gì chú mục tình huống, loại này tuổi lòng tự trọng chính cường, không ai nguyện ý phát sinh chuyện như vậy. Mà nay năm trao giải người cũng nhất định sẽ có cho tới nay ổn định vì trường học làm vẻ vang Lưu hạo nhiên.

Thứ hai thứ ba dựa theo lưu trình tới giảng nhất định là muốn bình giảng bài thi, mỗi cái lão sư dùng hai tiết khóa tới sáng lên nóng lên, nỗ lực làm cho bọn họ lại học được một chút đồ vật, Ngô Lỗi thành tích là thật sự thực hảo, thuận lợi ở cao trung trận đầu đại chiến trung trổ hết tài năng được đến lão sư ưu ái, trả lời vấn đề lên đài viết bảng linh tinh sự tình làm không ít, bình bình ổn ổn đi vào thứ tư hôm nay. Hắn biết chính mình thứ tự, không phải đệ nhất danh, xảo xảo chiếm trụ đệ tam danh được đến cuối cùng một cái giải nhất danh ngạch. Bọn họ này đó đoạt giải bị yêu cầu xuyên càng chính thức một chút, Ngô Lỗi xuyên cái hưu nhàn tiểu tây trang áo khoác xứng với màu đen quần liền hoàn toàn bày ra ra lệnh người cực kỳ hâm mộ 1.83 mễ thân cao sở có được chân dài, huống chi dáng người cũng hảo. Hắn vẫn luôn biết chính mình xinh đẹp tốt đẹp là loại ưu thế, cùng hắn cơ linh đầu giống nhau đều là chính mình độc hữu vũ khí, tự nhiên càng không tiếc với sử dụng vũ khí tới làm chính mình càng thêm vui vẻ.

Ở dưới đài nghe bên trên người lãnh đạo nói chuyện muốn đã lâu, mùa hè xuyên áo khoác lại không có đủ làm lạnh khiến cho mỗi người đều ra hơi mỏng một tầng hãn, Ngô Lỗi mua một bao khăn ướt cho mỗi người phân một mảnh, chính mình mở ra mới vừa phóng tới trên mặt sảng như vậy một chút, liền nhìn đến trên đài lão sư hướng bọn họ sử ánh mắt, microphone trung tùy theo truyền ra: “Phía dưới mời cao một lần kỳ trung khảo thí vinh hoạch giải nhất tuyển thủ lên đài.” Ở hắn nhấc chân bước lên bậc thang khi lại nghe được kế tiếp một câu: “Còn mời cao nhị giới ưu tú học trưởng lên đài vì đoạt giải giả trao giải.”

Đứng yên Ngô Lỗi nhìn từ bên kia lên đài soái khí học trưởng, đang ánh mắt ngẫu nhiên đối diện trong nháy mắt gửi đi một cái chính mình nhất soái khí mỉm cười.

【 năm 】

Trao giải tiểu soái ca từ dưới đài đi đến Ngô Lỗi bọn họ trước mặt, đứng yên sau bắt đầu từ đệ nhất danh ban phát giấy khen. Đứng ở nhất biên Ngô Lỗi nhìn chằm chằm trao giải học trưởng chỉ có thể cảm thán thế nhưng thật sự có hình người hắn giống nhau thành tích hảo còn có thể lớn lên soái, lợi hại. Bạn quảng bá thông tri, tiểu soái ca học trưởng đã muốn chạy tới Ngô Lỗi trước mặt, cơ hồ là giương mắt đối diện thượng trong nháy mắt Ngô Lỗi phảng phất nhìn đến đối phương ánh mắt phút chốc sáng ngời, ngay sau đó liền mang lên một tia hài hước. Ngô Lỗi hơi mê mang giương mắt hướng đối phương cười một chút, vội vàng tiếp được đưa tới chính mình trong tầm tay giấy khen.

Đến hắn nơi này giải nhất trao giải phân đoạn liền tính là kết thúc, cuối cùng vâng theo quảng bá chỉ thị mỗi người đều cùng học trưởng nắm tay liền cùng nhau hạ đài. Lúc sau đứng ở dưới đài chờ mặt khác khen thưởng đoạn ban phát sau khi kết thúc liền từng người hồi ban. Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt liếc hướng Ngô Lỗi nhìn hắn một bên cởi tây trang áo khoác một bên cùng đồng học kề vai sát cánh rời đi mới thu hồi ánh mắt đi hướng chính mình lớp. Nói thật hắn vừa mới trong nháy mắt là kinh ngạc, nhưng không thể phủ nhận kinh ngạc trung trộn lẫn tạp càng nhiều kinh hỉ, rốt cuộc võng hữu mới vừa nhận thức, mới yên lặng mà khen xong nhân gia đẹp là có thể ở cùng giáo lễ trao giải thượng bị chính mình gặp được tỷ lệ quá nhỏ. Loại này không có khả năng sự tình biến thành hiện thực vẫn là mang cho hắn không nhỏ kích thích, huống chi đối phương tiểu hài tử đứng ở chính mình trước mặt xinh xinh đẹp đẹp, đối diện khi còn đôi mắt lượng lượng hướng chính mình cười. Nói thật, hắn lúc ấy thật là nỗ lực mới khắc chế chính mình không có làm ra khác người hành động, bằng không nhất định phải bại lộ hoặc là dọa đến đối phương.

Lần này khảo thí đến đây đã tính kết thúc, rốt cuộc không phải cuối cùng mục đích, thành công hoặc thất lợi đều không đáng quá nhiều lưu luyến. Ngô Lỗi bọn họ ban sau khi trở về liền trực tiếp bắt đầu đi học, không chấp nhận được lại đi nghĩ lại trao giải khi học trưởng kia một tia ánh mắt lộ vẻ kỳ quái. Bất quá tiết tự học buổi tối tan học sau nhưng thật ra có vài điều tin tức đạn tới tay cơ thượng, đều đến từ sáu nguyên. Xem xong cũng không có gì nội dung, chính là bình thường hỏi hạ đang làm cái gì, còn đã phát một trương khoe ra trò chơi chiến tích chụp hình, hắn nhìn buồn cười liền hồi dỗi vài câu nói về sau ba ba mang ngươi chơi trò chơi, thấy đối phương không lập tức hồi liền đầu nhập đến chính mình sự tình. Tới rồi sắp ngủ vốn dĩ đã nằm xuống lại vẫn là đột nhiên nhớ khởi cái này hàn huyên một nửa khung thoại, vì thế lại chuyên môn khai internet đi xem đối phương hồi phục. Đối hắn khiêu khích chỉ trở về một cái ôn nhu “Hảo” tự, phía dưới theo sát một câu: “Đá chồng chất ngủ ngon.” Hắn khóe miệng nho nhỏ cười một chút cũng hồi cấp đối phương một câu ngủ ngon mới tắt đi di động, tiếp tục nằm trở về ngủ.

Kế tiếp hằng ngày nói chuyện phiếm chính là thuận theo tự nhiên, hai người đều là ban ngày một ngày khóa, trên cơ bản đều là buổi tối tan học sau ai nhàn phát vài câu, cũng không đợi đối phương hồi phục, cứ như vậy đứt quãng trò chuyện. Trung gian liêu chín liền tự nhiên mà vậy bắt đầu để lộ chính mình tình huống, Ngô Lỗi đại khái tình huống đối phương là đã cơ bản rõ ràng, nhưng hạo nhiên tình huống Ngô Lỗi lại là nghe hắn bản nhân nói mới biết được, cũng là cao trung sinh, bình thường sinh hoạt không gì lạc thú nhiều nhất chơi chơi game cùng đồng học ăn cơm đi cái KTV. Hai người liền như vậy một chút liêu thành thói quen, tuy nói không phải vẫn luôn liêu rất nhiều, tần suất lại bảo trì rất thường xuyên. Đến trân quý cuối tuần, Ngô Lỗi thậm chí nguyện ý đẩy rớt đại tráng ăn cơm mời oa ở nhà bồi đối phương chơi game, kết quả căn bản không có gì ba ba mang ngươi phi loại tình huống này, tới rồi đấu cờ trung mới biết được bản chất hai cái đồng thau thôi, ngược lại ai cũng không mặt mũi chê cười đối phương.

【7】

Nhật tử từng ngày quá, hai người quan hệ cũng càng thêm hảo lên, ở áp lực rất lớn tiết tấu thực mau sinh hoạt có cái không can thiệp sinh hoạt người đứt quãng bồi nói chuyện phiếm thật là kiện thực thoải mái sự, trừ bỏ sáu nguyên ngoại, ở trong trường học trước kia hoàn toàn không như thế nào chú ý tới học trưởng Lưu hạo nhiên cũng bắt đầu thường xuyên tính xuất hiện, một khi chú ý liền sẽ phát hiện đối phương còn man thường xuyên xuất hiện ở thế giới của chính mình trung. Nhà ăn, siêu thị, mở họp, hoạt động, đủ loại tình huống đều có thể nhận được đối phương đầu tới ánh mắt, hơn nữa luôn là mang theo một tia chính mình xem không hiểu quá mức thú vị. Kia đáp lời cũng chính là tự nhiên mà vậy, gặp phải thời điểm chào hỏi một cái liền rất dễ dàng có thể liêu lên vài câu, Ngô Lỗi đối với đối phương cảm giác chính là soái khí có lễ phép có chừng mực, có thể rất dễ dàng mà cho tới chính mình thoải mái điểm thượng. Tái ngộ thấy thời điểm liền đưa ra thêm WeChat, đối phương không biết vì sao kỳ diệu cười một chút nói cho chính hắn không đem điện thoại mang ra tới, số WeChat cũng nhớ không rõ, lần sau đi. Ngô Lỗi nhớ rõ chính mình số WeChat, nhưng sờ không chuẩn hắn là thật sự bởi vì không mang di động vẫn là không quá nguyện ý thêm, liền không có tiếp tục nói chuyện.

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng hắn cáo biệt sau xoay người đi trở về phòng học, đi rồi một đường, khóe miệng đều ngậm cười, tiểu hài tử thật sự quá hảo chơi, vừa mới nháy đôi mắt hỏi chính mình có thể hay không thêm WeChat thời điểm đáng yêu đến không thể tưởng tượng, chính mình thiếu chút nữa liền đồng ý, này di động lấy ra tới đảo qua hai người không trực tiếp xong đời sao, bị phát hiện sau đã có thể không có hiện tại tốt như vậy chơi. Bất quá xác thật cũng không thể như vậy vẫn luôn giấu đi xuống, thừa dịp tuyến thượng tuyến hạ đều rất hài hòa vui sướng, là nên tìm cái thích hợp thời cơ giải quyết rớt chuyện này, đến lúc đó mới có thể không có nỗi lo về sau bắt đầu công lược tiểu tể tử. Nhiều năm như vậy thật vất vả đụng tới thông minh thú vị còn hợp nhau tiểu bằng hữu, trăm triệu không có không áp dụng hành động thả chạy khả năng tính.

Chúng ta soái khí học trưởng hành động lực không lời gì để nói, diễn luyện hảo cảnh tượng liền bắt đầu hành động. Một cái bình thường cuối tuần, Ngô Lỗi mới vừa nằm liệt về đến nhà, liền nhận được tráng tráng điện thoại, một chuyển được liền hô to gọi nhỏ ồn ào: “Huynh đệ! Lưu hạo nhiên vừa mới đánh với ta điện thoại ước ta đi ca hát, nói làm ta thuận tiện mang lên ngươi.” Ngô Lỗi nghe xong đầy mặt tàu điện ngầm lão nhân xem di động biểu tình, đầu tiên hắn không hiểu Lưu hạo nhiên vì sao thông qua đại tráng tới kêu hắn, hắn càng không hiểu vì sao hắn cùng đại tráng có liên hệ phương thức chính mình cùng hắn đều không có. Ngô Lỗi trong lòng tưởng, đại tráng thực xin lỗi không có diss ngươi ý tứ, ta chỉ là đơn thuần nghi hoặc thôi.

Vui đùa về vui đùa, bên này vẫn là đồng ý đại tráng nhân tiện mời. Hắn nhanh nhẹn thay đổi thân hưu nhàn quần áo, hướng trên đầu khấu chiếc mũ liền hướng ngoài cửa chạy đi, một vòng một lần phóng túng thời gian vô luận nói như thế nào đều là lệnh người tràn ngập sung sướng, mặt khác liền tạm thời trước mặc kệ.

Từ gia đến ktv dùng tiểu nhị mười phút, liền như vậy một đoạn thời gian, đại tráng còn vẫn luôn lải nhải hỏi hắn gì thời điểm đến, vì cái gì còn chưa tới, Ngô Lỗi nhất biến biến trả lời nhanh quả thực muốn mắng người. Ktv vẫn luôn bị học trưởng cố ý vô tình thúc giục hỏi đại tráng cũng phi thường run bần bật, hắn cũng không biết hôm nay sao lại thế này nha, chỉ có thể nỗ lực thúc giục hắn cứu tinh nhanh lên tới, hắn chỉ nghĩ hảo hảo mở ra giọng hát cũng không phải rất muốn bồi học trưởng nói chuyện phiếm.


	2. 8

【 tám 】

★ hạo lỗi cao trung hướng, HE

Ngô Lỗi hự đuổi tới ktv tìm được phòng hào, trực tiếp đẩy cửa đi vào liền nhìn đến ngồi ở chính giữa nhất học trưởng. Hắn không lấy microphone lại an an ổn ổn ngồi ở phòng ở giữa, vẻ mặt ổn trọng nhìn chằm chằm màn hình, như là đang xem phụ đề cổ động lại như là tâm tư hoàn toàn không ở nơi này. “Thật giống tới trấn bãi.” Ngô Lỗi trong lòng âm thầm cảm thán một câu, nào có người tới ca hát còn như vậy bình tĩnh, rõ ràng là hứng thú không cao còn muốn tổ cái này cục, mất công những người khác đều không tới nháo hắn, đại gia các hải các.

Hắn trong lòng phun tào đi phía trước đi rồi vài câu, lại đột nhiên đối thượng Lưu hạo nhiên ngẩng đầu tầm mắt, hắn trong lòng vẫn luôn nói tiểu lời nói, đột nhiên nhận được đối phương tầm mắt theo bản năng hướng nhân gia mềm mụp cười một chút, chiếu chiếu vào nhan sắc biến ảo ánh đèn hạ, so ngày thường câu nhân nhiều. Lưu hạo nhiên hoảng một chút phản ứng lại đây lập tức hướng người vẫy vẫy tay, hướng bên cạnh giật giật cho người ta lưu ra một người vị trí, xem người cười đi tới ngồi ở chính mình bên người. Đáng tiếc bên người vị này tiểu bằng hữu ở trường học cùng chính mình đi cũng không phải là cùng loại phong cách, cơ hồ như vậy một phút đồng hồ công phu, mãn nhà ở người liền vô cùng náo nhiệt bắt đầu kêu hắn, không chỉ có chính mình mời đến Ngô Lỗi đồng học, tính cả chính mình niên cấp vài vị bạn tốt đều quen thuộc chào hỏi. Hắn cũng nhân duyên hảo, nhưng là tính tình ôn hòa, ở chung thoải mái cái loại này giao lưu càng nhiều một ít, mà bên người vị này chính là chân chính dùng chính mình lời hay cùng xinh đẹp khuôn mặt ở trong toàn khối hỗn hô mưa gọi gió, cơ linh kính nhi cũng xác thật là nhận người thích.

Như vậy ngây người nhi, người bên cạnh liền đều vây lại đây, vừa mới chính hắn ngồi ở nơi này đại gia hơi xấu hổ nháo, nhưng Ngô Lỗi gần nhất phảng phất toàn bộ kết giới cũng chưa giống nhau, không còn có phía trước náo nhiệt trung như có như không câu nệ cùng xấu hổ, một đám đều tự nhiên lại đây. Cũng may bọn họ tập hỏa đối tượng còn ở bên người người nọ trên người, chính mình đảo không phải thực thích trường hợp này, nghe một chút là đến nơi. “Ai nha, ta xướng số lần nhưng nhiều, hôm nay làm học trưởng xướng được không!” Mới vừa may mắn xong liền nghe được bên người tiểu bằng hữu ngọt chống đẩy thanh, thuận tiện còn đem chính mình kéo xuống thủy. Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng cười cười ngẩng đầu xem hắn, nhìn đối phương trong mắt bỡn cợt mới ý thức được căn bản không phải cái gì chống đẩy, này tiểu bằng hữu liền đánh chính là làm chính mình xướng chủ ý, vốn dĩ tưởng tốt lời nói lại đột nhiên thu khẩu, hắn cười hạ sau đó tiếp nhận người khác vẫn luôn hướng Ngô Lỗi trong tay đệ microphone, thuận tiện cấp bên người người đeo cái cao mũ nhi, “Ta đây chính là nghe được Ngô Lỗi nói mới xướng”. Đại gia nghe thế câu nói nháy mắt bộc phát ra hoan hô, ngược lại là vốn dĩ cười hì hì Ngô Lỗi rõ ràng ngốc. Hắn trong lòng đột nhiên bắt được một chút cái gì cảm giác nhưng lại nói không chừng, liền chậm rì rì ngồi trở lại trên sô pha nghe.

Lưu hạo nhiên bên này đi điểm ca, điểm đầu chính mình ở đá chồng chất bằng hữu vòng nghe được hắn xướng quá 《 khi còn nhỏ 》, nếu đã chuẩn bị thẳng thắn nói cho hắn liền trước một chút trải chăn, hắn nghe khúc nhạc dạo bắt đầu xướng, đôi mắt nhìn về phía Ngô Lỗi mới phát hiện đối phương căn bản không có để ý hắn ở xướng gì, ngược lại ở cúi đầu ấn di động, cái này hiện tượng trực tiếp làm hắn tiết kính nhi, qua loa xướng xong một bài hát xinh đẹp hướng đại gia cúi mình vái chào liền đi hướng Ngô Lỗi. Hắn hướng về phía ngẩng đầu tiểu bằng hữu chớp chớp mắt mới phát hiện đối phương nhìn về phía hắn ánh mắt có điểm nói không rõ kỳ quái, còn mang theo điểm lạnh lẽo, tóm lại không phải hiện tại KTV bên trong đối bằng hữu nên có ánh mắt, phi thường lỗi thời. Hắn nhìn như ổn trọng kỳ thật nội tâm hoảng loạn ngồi vào bên cạnh để lại cho chính mình vị trí thượng, nhìn về phía Ngô Lỗi ý bảo hắn nói chuyện. Đối phương thật không có cự tuyệt giao lưu, chỉ là hỏi nói phi thường lệnh người sờ không được đầu óc, hắn hỏi: “Ngươi muốn nhìn ngươi một chút di động sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên trên người phù một thân mồ hôi lạnh, hắn cẩn thận tiếp nhận chính mình di động, ấn lượng màn hình nháy mắt trong lòng hiện lên một câu, xong đời. Trên màn hình di động là Ngô Lỗi chia hắn tin tức, chuẩn xác mà nói là chia sáu nguyên tin tức, hắn di động ở Ngô Lỗi mí mắt phía dưới bắn ra mấy tin tức này, thật sự không cứu. Hắn tắt đi màn hình ngẩng đầu tìm đối phương ánh mắt tưởng giải thích, kết quả phát hiện Ngô Lỗi liền nhìn chằm chằm hắn bày ra một bộ ngươi tùy tiện nói ta cũng sẽ không tin biểu tình, vốn dĩ một đống lớn giải thích đều nuốt đi xuống chỉ nói câu thực xin lỗi. Sau đó nhìn đối phương mặc quần áo lấy bao đi ra ngoài, còn lưu lại một câu biện không ra cảm xúc nói: “Hai ta lần này nhưng tính hơn nữa bạn tốt.”


	3. 9

【 chín 】

Những người khác là không chú ý tới bên này đã xảy ra gì, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên đáy lòng bá một chút liền lạnh. Hắn cũng không dám đột nhiên đuổi theo ra đi, đừng lại kích thích đến nhân gia, làm càng tức giận liền cám ơn trời đất, chỗ nào dám hiện tại đi dây dưa. KTV còn ở khí thế ngất trời nháo, đại gia chỉ biết là sư huynh hiếm thấy thỉnh bọn họ ra tới chơi, cũng không biết nói bọn họ kính yêu sư huynh chính không có ba hồn bảy phách lo lắng chính mình tương lai nhân sinh đại sự đâu. Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng táo trên mặt còn tính ổn trọng, như cũ là ngồi ở trên sô pha bồi đại gia nháo đến cuối cùng, tiếp cận 0 điểm thích đáng đem mọi người đều đưa đến trên đường mới đánh xe hồi chính mình gia.

Ngồi trên xe chạy nhanh đem điện thoại lấy ra tới, cẩn thận phiên phiên bạn tốt danh sách phát hiện người còn ở danh sách hảo hảo nằm lúc này mới thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi. Giận dỗi đảo không quá sợ, tổng có thể hống trở về, liền sợ hãi trực tiếp nghiêm túc sinh khí chính mình lừa hắn xóa rớt liên hệ phương thức vậy khó làm. Hắn nhìn trong chốc lát trước kia lịch sử trò chuyện, do dự luôn mãi vẫn là hỏi một câu đối phương có hay không về đến nhà, nhưng thật ra thực mau trở về phục, chỉ chỉ cần hai chữ “Tới rồi”, nhìn không ra cảm xúc. Hắn liền tiếp theo đã phát câu xin lỗi “Thực xin lỗi, ta phía trước không phải cố ý, chỉ là ở tìm thích hợp cơ hội cùng ngươi nói.” Phát xong đợi hai phút khung thoại lại vô động tĩnh, cũng dự đoán được đối phương sẽ không lại hồi, liền đóng di động dựa vào ghế dựa chỗ tựa lưng thượng làm chính mình bình tĩnh trở lại, trong lòng hối hận lại một chút chui vào trong đầu, vốn dĩ thiết kế khá tốt, nghĩ cách hảo hảo tâm sự thiên ca hát sau đó điều lũ rõ ràng cùng tiểu bằng hữu nói, như vậy náo nhiệt vui vẻ trường hợp hạ khẳng định càng dễ dàng tiếp thu, kết quả thế nhưng bởi vì như vậy tiểu nhân sai lầm bị đối phương phát hiện, tuy rằng đạt tới mục đích là tương đồng, nhưng này cùng chính mình chủ động thẳng thắn hoàn toàn đều không phải một cái trình độ sai rồi, vẫn là bởi vì hôm nay buổi tối cảm xúc so bình thường cao điểm, tự cho là an bài thực hảo, kết quả chỉ là bởi vì tiểu bằng hữu ở chính mình bên người liền rối loạn đầu trận tuyến. Chỉ là hiện tại hối hận cũng vô dụng, dù sao đã phát hiện qua, còn không bằng cẩn thận ngẫm lại nên như thế nào đem người hống trở về đâu.

Lưu hạo nhiên bên này nghĩ nên như thế nào hống, mà chuẩn bị bị hống vị này đều rạng sáng còn ngồi ở trên giường nhìn chằm chằm iPad đâu, trên màn hình phóng chính là trò chơi phát sóng trực tiếp, sảo phòng vô cùng náo nhiệt, khả nhân lại an tĩnh kỳ cục, ánh mắt căn bản cũng không có phóng tới màn hình, rõ ràng tâm tư ở khác phương diện thượng. Kỳ thật hắn thật không có sinh khí, chuẩn xác mà nói là hiện tại đã trên cơ bản không tức giận, hắn ở KTV trong lòng liền có điểm tưởng không rõ ràng lắm, loạn suy nghĩ không chừng, Lưu hạo nhiên rời đi chỗ ngồi đi ca hát, hắn liền tùy tay đã phát điều tin tức cấp sáu nguyên muốn nhìn một chút đối phương có ở đây không, kỳ thật cũng không có nói nhất định phải nói chuyện phiếm. Sau đó hắn liền nhìn đến trước mặt trên bàn Lưu hạo nhiên màn hình di động sáng lên tới, tên của mình cùng tin tức đạn đến trên màn hình. Nói thật hắn lúc ấy trong nháy mắt thật sự cứng lại rồi, nhưng đầu óc phản ứng lại cực nhanh nhạy, nháy mắt liền suy nghĩ cẩn thận từ đầu đến cuối chuyện này phát triển cùng với đêm nay cái này không thể hiểu được cục sở sắp muốn phát sinh bộ phận. Ở kế tiếp đại khái ba phút, hắn trong đầu qua lại lóe rất nhiều ứng đối phương pháp, trực tiếp làm như không thấy được tin tức phối hợp hắn hoặc là thực tức giận chất vấn hắn đều nghĩ tới, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên xướng xong ca hướng hắn đi tới thời điểm vẫn là từ bỏ, hắn không đành lòng đem hai người quan hệ làm cho quá cương, cuối cùng đều khó làm, nhưng cũng không muốn liền dễ dàng như vậy buông tha hắn, dám như vậy lừa hắn chơi nhưng không có vài người, càng miễn bàn vẫn là tưởng thông đồng ta. Xinh đẹp tiểu bằng hữu luôn là ở cảm giác người khác đối chính mình cảm tình khi đặc biệt có thiên phú, vốn dĩ buổi tối liền có hoài nghi, trải qua cái này trò khôi hài lại không thể khẳng định, hắn liền không xứng đương toàn cao nhị xinh đẹp nhất thông minh Ngô Lỗi.


	4. 10

Trời cao chú định mười  
【 mười 】

Nhưng tuy nói chúng ta toàn cao nhị xinh đẹp nhất thông minh Ngô Lỗi không có sinh khí, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không biết chuyện này. Hắn ngồi cho thuê đáng thương hề hề về đến nhà, tắm rửa một cái cũng không đem đầu óc chỉnh minh bạch, như thế nào sẽ nhất thời không cẩn thận, tại đây loại không có khả năng sơ sẩy địa phương lậu hãm. Tuy nói liền tính hết thảy thuận lợi dưới tình huống, hắn chủ động thẳng thắn kỳ thật trong lòng cũng không đế nhi, nhưng tóm lại là chính mình chủ động, so loại này đối phương phát hiện tình huống vẫn là hảo quá nhiều. Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở trên giường suy nghĩ vòng thật nhiều vòng mới không quá an ổn đã ngủ, trong mộng hoảng hốt đều là Ngô Lỗi cười hì hì cười nhạo bộ dáng của hắn. Khiến cho rạng sáng mới ngủ hắn ngược lại buổi sáng 8 giờ nhiều liền chính mình tỉnh. Hắn ba mẹ hai người sớm đi ra ngoài câu cá, liền cơm sáng đều không có chuẩn bị, rõ ràng là muốn chính hắn giải quyết nhu cầu bộ dáng. Cũng không biết cao tam còn đối hài tử như vậy yên tâm là chuyện tốt vẫn là chuyện xấu.

Tuy nói cha mẹ chưa cho cái gì áp lực, Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình lại không dám mặc kệ chính mình, hiện tại là có chơi, một khi làm càn đem thành tích kéo suy sụp đã có thể không phải nhẹ nhàng có thể bổ cứu trở về. Hắn xuống lầu đến sớm một chút phô ăn qua cơm sáng, vẫn là thành thành thật thật lên lầu hoàn thành chính mình các loại bài thi tác nghiệp, trong lúc nhất thời cũng đã quên cân nhắc trước một ngày buổi tối sự tình. Càng không nghĩ tới tiểu bằng hữu còn ở chính mình gia nghĩ chuyện này. Ngô Lỗi vốn là đang đợi hắn xin lỗi, sau đó lượng một lượng đối phương, kết quả không nghĩ tới nhân gia căn bản không có động tĩnh, liền làm sáu nguyên thời kỳ sớm muộn gì an cùng hạt tán gẫu cũng chưa, cả ngày lăn lộn xuống dưới khí Ngô Lỗi suýt nữa thượng hoả. Bất quá cũng tuyệt đối không thể chủ động liên hệ, như vậy có vẻ cũng quá không có mặt mũi, nào có sinh khí còn chủ động tìm đối phương, tuy rằng hắn kỳ thật cũng trên cơ bản không thế nào sinh khí.

Cứ như vậy không hề động tĩnh tới rồi thứ hai, sáng sớm thượng hoảng loạn ăn qua cơm sáng Ngô Lỗi vội vội vàng vàng hướng dưới lầu hướng, lại ở hàng hiên khẩu ngây ngẩn cả người, bởi vì Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở nhà hắn hàng hiên ngoại. Bọn họ ở cùng sở cao trung đi học, cho nên gia sẽ không ly phi thường xa, tiểu khu cũng đích xác không có biện pháp làm được nhớ kỹ trong tiểu khu sở hữu hộ gia đình, cho nên hắn một cái bình thường vô hại học sinh trung học trà trộn vào tới cũng là có thể lý giải. Nhưng này đó đều không thể giải thích vì sao hắn ở thứ hai buổi sáng sẽ xuất hiện ở chính mình gia lâu phía dưới! Liền ở hắn lăng như vậy một chút công phu, Lưu hạo nhiên đã nhìn đến hắn, đối phương thực tự nhiên hướng hắn cười một chút, sau đó kêu hắn: “Đá chồng chất, ngươi giúp ta đem vùng núi xe phóng tới hàng hiên, ta không có các ngươi hàng hiên khẩu mật mã. Chúng ta sắp đến muộn.” Ngô Lỗi bị đến trễ hai chữ nhanh chóng lôi trở lại tâm thần, luống cuống tay chân thua mật mã mở ra hàng hiên cửa sắt xem hắn đem xe đẩy mạnh tới.

Sau đó thẳng đến hai người sắp đi ra tiểu khu thời điểm Ngô Lỗi mới ngốc lại đây, đánh bên cạnh hừ tiểu khúc nhi rõ ràng tâm tình không tồi người một cái tát: “Ngươi vì sao ở nhà ta dưới lầu nha?” Lưu hạo nhiên chạy nhanh hướng hắn cười: “Này không phải phạm vào sai lầm sao, di động xin lỗi sợ ngươi vẫn luôn không để ý tới ta, đến trường học sau lại không ở một cái ban, không bằng trực tiếp bản nhân đưa đến”. Ngô Lỗi bên miệng nổi lên một chút thật nhỏ cười, lại bay nhanh bị chính mình thu hồi đi. Lạnh thanh âm đâm hắn: “Ngươi bản nhân lại đây lại có thể như thế nào, giống ngốc tử giống nhau đậu ta có phải hay không khá tốt ngoạn nhi.” Lúc sau chưa cho đối phương lại lưu nói chuyện cơ hội, nhanh hơn bước chân kéo ra hai người khoảng cách. Lưu hạo nhiên sờ sờ chính mình cái mũi cũng có chút tiểu nhân không biết làm sao. Hắn sáng sớm tỉnh lại đã phát một lát ngốc nghĩ nghĩ như thế nào giải quyết hai người bọn họ chuyện này, đến cuối cùng cũng không nghĩ ra gì ý kiến hay, nhìn nhìn thời gian không tính vãn, đoạt mệnh liên hoàn call hỏi tiểu tráng đối phương địa chỉ, chạy nhanh tắc cà lăm liền đạp xe đi qua. Lúc này mới có hiện tại cái này tình huống. Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ thầm, đừng động cuối cùng phát triển như thế nào, đều đến tìm cơ hội thỉnh Lý tiểu tráng ăn một bữa cơm mới được.

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Hoan quân ở  
Triển khai toàn văn  
3 nhiệt độ  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	5. 11

Trời cao chú định mười một  
【 mười một 】

Ngô Lỗi là nghĩ đối phương sẽ tìm đến chính mình, khóa thỉnh thoảng giả nghỉ trưa, tới tìm chính mình mềm ngữ khí nói nói mấy câu. Cho nên hắn cố ý vô tình tại hạ giờ dạy học ra bên ngoài xem, bình thường dưới tình huống xin lỗi đều là sẽ như vậy phát triển, thế cho nên liền nghỉ ngơi thời gian cũng không có chân chính an tâm nghỉ ngơi, chính là đích xác không có, cả ngày đều là phi thường bình thường. Ở tiết tự học buổi tối thời điểm hắn mới phản ứng lại đây chính mình một ngày đều đang làm gì, đáy lòng cũng thấm điểm tức giận. Cũng không tất cả đều là bởi vì sự tình không có dựa theo ý nghĩ của chính mình phát triển, cũng không phải nói đối phương vì cái gì không tới xin lỗi, hắn càng nhiều mà bất mãn ở chỗ ý nghĩ của chính mình. Có điểm quá mức để ý, cũng có chút đánh giá cao chính mình ở người khác trong lòng địa vị. Khả năng bởi vì ở chung thời gian không tính đoản, liêu cũng nhiều, cho nên theo bản năng đem đối phương trở thành thực tốt bằng hữu, hơn nữa không thể không thừa nhận, bởi vì hai người ở cùng cái trong đàn điều kiện này, làm hắn nối tiếp xuống dưới khác phát triển cũng bắt đầu có chờ mong. Hắn kỳ thật là rất rõ ràng ý nghĩ của chính mình, nhưng hiện tại không thể không lại lần nữa suy xét chính mình cái này ý tưởng khả năng tính, không phải nói sở hữu theo bản năng cảm tình đều là có thể hai bên chung.

Hắn miên man suy nghĩ gian liền đến tiết tự học buổi tối tan học thời gian, bởi vì không quá tốt đẹp tâm tình, hắn ra phòng học khi không chỉ có không có cùng thường lui tới giống nhau tiếp đón bạn cùng phòng, liền lấy cặp sách ra ban môn đều mang theo điểm hung tợn mà cảm giác, mãn đầu óc đều là hảo hảo học tập mỗi ngày hướng về phía trước, bổn đại gia không bao giờ lý ngươi. Sau đó lao ra đi lúc sau liền thấy được đứng ở bọn họ ban ngoài cửa Lưu hạo nhiên, nhìn đến hắn còn dùng kia trương gương mặt đẹp lấy lòng hướng hắn cười, ôn nhu không được. Ngô Lỗi bởi vì chuyện này cùng chính mình dự đoán phát triển lại không giống nhau mà có điểm không biết làm sao, ngạnh sinh sinh sững sờ ở người nọ trước mặt. Vài giây sau mới ý thức được như vậy nhìn đối phương có bao nhiêu xấu hổ, hỗn loạn cuồn cuộn đi lên ủy khuất, buồn đầu liền bắt đầu bước nhanh đi phía trước đi, chỉ nghĩ nhanh lên rời đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên mê hoặc, buổi sáng tuy rằng sinh khí nhưng vẫn là bình thường giao lưu, như thế nào tới rồi buổi tối cảm giác càng tức giận đâu. Trong lòng tuy rằng không nghĩ ra nhưng vẫn là lập tức bước nhanh đuổi theo đi theo phía sau, đi đến bên người kêu đá chồng chất, tiểu bằng hữu cũng tức giận không để ý tới, hắn chạy nhanh đem chính mình cuối cùng một tiết khóa chuồn êm đi ra ngoài mua ăn khuya đưa tới người mặt trước, quả nhiên đối phương nháy mắt đã bị hấp dẫn ánh mắt, đang lúc Lưu hạo nhiên muốn tiếp tục nói chuyện khi, Ngô Lỗi phảng phất hạ quyết tâm từ bỏ mạo hiểm hương khí đồ ăn tiếp tục đi phía trước đi rồi. Này đã có thể tương đối nghiêm trọng, rốt cuộc không ai có thể ở vất vả chiến đấu hăng hái một ngày sau có thể ngăn cản trọ ở trường cửa ăn khuya dụ hoặc. Lưu hạo nhiên chạy nhanh xách theo cơm đi đến Ngô Lỗi bên cạnh. Trong đầu bay nhanh chuyển động đây là đã trải qua cái gì mới có thể biến thành như vậy. Hắn cẩn thận mà tự hỏi ngày này chính mình cái gì cũng chưa làm nha, không có khả năng chọc tới tiểu bằng hữu làm hắn càng tức giận nha. Nghĩ đến đây đột nhiên linh quang chợt lóe, chẳng lẽ không phải bởi vì làm gì, mà là bởi vì chính mình gì cũng không làm? Hắn khóe miệng không thể khống lộ ra một tia ý cười, duỗi tay đi túm bên người người tay áo nói đến: “Đá chồng chất, ta hôm nay ban ngày không có tới không phải không nghĩ thành tâm xin lỗi, càng không phải nói cố ý lượng ngươi, ta giảng bài gian cùng giữa trưa vẫn luôn ở giúp chủ nhiệm lớp sửa sang lại tư liệu mới không có cố thượng.” Hắn nói những lời này khi rõ ràng cảm nhận được đối phương trong nháy mắt căng chặt, sau đó giương mắt ngó một chút chính mình, thấp thấp ừ một tiếng, rõ ràng là biệt nữu khẩn.

Hai người một trước một sau đi đến Ngô Lỗi ký túc xá hạ, Ngô Lỗi ngoài dự đoán dừng bước chân, nói rõ làm Lưu hạo nhiên có chuyện mau nói bộ dáng. Lưu hạo nhiên tâm cười này biệt nữu nháo còn rất đáng yêu, ngoài miệng vẫn là thành thành thật thật lại nói một lần khiểm, cường điệu chính mình thật sự không phải cố ý muốn gạt hắn. Sau đó chạy nhanh đem chính mình xách một đường ăn duỗi tay đưa qua đi. Ngô Lỗi đối lời hắn nói không có gì tỏ thái độ, bất quá vẫn là tiếp trong tay đồ vật sau đó xoay người đi vào ký túc xá.

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Hoan quân ở  
Triển khai toàn văn  
2 nhiệt độ 1 điều bình luận  
Hạ mục cùng mại: A a a a a thần tiên thái thái! Thái thái mau đổi mới a  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


End file.
